harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Moon: Seeds of Memories
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Main Page |tab2 = Gallery }} Harvest Moon: Seeds of Memories is a Harvest Moon game developed by Natsume Company Ltd. for multiple platforms - iOS and Android. The artwork is very similar to Harvest Moon 3D: The Lost Valley, and characters from that game have returned for a secondary appearance. The story plot mainly revolves in Chestnut Town, a small town with few stores and a farm. Unlike most Harvest Moon games, it has very simple features and somewhat easy gameplay. 'Development' Natsume president stated that the game will go back to its "roots" and will have a retro style.Seed of Memories Announced for Wii U and PC siliconera.com An early build of game was shown, and a demo was playable at E3 2015. 'Features' *Marriage system returning with 5 marriage candidates per gender. *The classic animals including cows, sheep, chickens, horses and dogs will make an appearance. *A new wild animal, a cat will be available to befriend and make into a pet. Seed of Memories Announced for Wii U and PC siliconera.com *Fishing, foraging, cooking and mining will be making a return in this title.Seeds of Memories Coming to Wii U mynintendonews.com. In addition, new seeds may be unlocked by shipping off enough of the seasonally mutated crops. *Marriage system allows up to 2 children: one of each gender. *Recipes for cooking are available for purchase. *Animal schedule for feeding. *Handy grazing system. *Unlike in The Lost Valley, the Player can give gifts to characters like previous Harvest Moon games, rather than raising Chemistry to increase a person's friendship by talking everyday. *on v1.6 Selling Animals to Hunter. *on v1.6 Silkie Chicken, Brown Cow, and Pink Sheep. Harvest Moon: Seeds of Memories v1.6 idharvest.my.id Removed Features *Animal Festivals *Watering crops help from Harvest Sprites. *Television, pet toys, mini-games. *Character Customisation. *House decoration. *Farm Customisation such as moving the barn and chicken coop. 'Characters' Most characters returned from Harvest Moon: The Lost Valley (except Doc), but added a new marriageable bachelor and bachelorette for the main character of each gender. Their names are Gareth the Wizard and Tabitha the Witch respectively. 'Marriage Candidates' Bachelors *Gareth *Gilbert *Hunter *Luke *Tony Bachelorettes *Andrea *April *Catherine *Emily *Tabitha 'Magical Beings' *Blossom *Dewy *Gorgan *Harvest Goddess *Harvest God *Rowan 'Villagers' *Brutus *Hanna *Iris *Jimmy *Naomi *Sally *Sam 'Festivals' *Spring **10 Flower Festival **23 Cooking Festival * Summer **12 Fireworks Festival **23 Fishing Festival *Fall **23 Cooking Festival **30 Fall Festival *Winter **23 Fishing Festival **25 Starry Night Festival **30 New Years Eve 'Memories' Main article: Memories (SoM) 'Activities' 'Nature' *Crops *Flowers *Foraging & Trees *Mining *Minerals *Fishing 'Economy' *Buildings *Locations *Store Hours 'Tools, Animals and Special Items' *Tools *Bobcat * Chickens * Cows * Dogs * Sheep * Horses * Special Items Other * Cooking Recipes * Energy Hearts ♡ * Calendar of Events * Marriage * Tips * Gifts 'Trivia' *Although the game has been released, it seems to be currently under development for more features. There are several flour items with no apparent purpose listed in the game. In addition, there are unnamed items in the Harvest Moon directory that currently do not have uses. *It is the first non-puzzle Harvest Moon game for iOS and Android. 'External Links' *Android *iOS 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Seeds of Memories Category:Games Category:Android Category:Cleanup Category:IOS Category:Natsume's Harvest Moon Category:Nintendo Wii U